


Tic-Tac

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Games, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, tic-tac-toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Billy has "invented" a faster and easier version of tic-tac-toe, but it may be a bit too easy for Mandy.Parody of a scene from the SpongeBob episode, Patrick the Game.
Kudos: 3





	Tic-Tac

(Mandy is reading a book when an excited Billy runs up to her.)

Billy: I invented a game, I invented a game!

Mandy: (flatly) Cool. Do tell.

Billy: Well, you know how hard tic-tac-toe is and how it always takes so long to play?

Mandy: Uh-huh.

Billy: Yeah, well, I made it easier and faster.

Mandy: (sighs) I know I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but what have you got?

Billy: It's called... (pulls out a little notebook) Tic-Tac! (drawing) You start with two lines that are crossed, and then the first person puts an X. And then the next person puts an... (thinks) Uh...

Mandy: O?

Billy: Oh, yeah, an O! And the first person to get two in a row draws a line through them and says, "Tic-Tac!" (rips off the paper with a laugh before tossing the paper aside) You start!

(Mandy draws an X, then Billy draws an O. Mandy draws another X and draws a line through them.)

Mandy: Tic-Tac.

Billy: Uh... (rips off the paper and tosses it aside) Best two out of four?

(Cut to a time card that says, "Many Tic-Tacs Later.")

(There are many pieces of finished "Tic-Tac" games on the floor. Billy nervously makes his move and passes the notebook to Mandy. The boy looks on in worry as Mandy looks at him, then makes her move.)

Mandy: Tic... and Tac.

Billy: (sulking) I should've gone with my first idea, "Tic."


End file.
